One Late Night
by Frozenlover11223
Summary: Sex That's all Elsa wants and Anna gives it to her every night after work


Anna was excited for her first day at her new job. Of course when she got there the boss,Kristoff helped her meet all the stuck out though she was tall and pretty she had blonde hair and blue eyes I HAD to meet her. I walked up to her "Hi im Anna im new here I just wanted to say hi" the pretty lady turned around "I'm Elsa nice to meet you" Anna blushed her voice was so...quiet "um I was wondering you know since im new and I dont know anyone if you would like to come over" Elsa looked suprised that I said that " Um im free tonight i guess but um sure i would love too..." Anna couldn't help but walked over to make sure i was working and i was ok but while i was working i heard Elsa yelling and then a huge THUD so I ran over to make sure everything was was lying on the floor with, i think his name was Hienz,hopes,Hans...HANS thats it standing over her. i heard him mutter " Dont prey on the new ones ICE QUEEN" then he smirked and walked off. I ran over "Elsa...ELSA you're going to be fine I promise...I PROMISE" She opened her eyes and created some ice contraption around us "Anna you're the only person who came to my aid i want you to come over tonight please...PLEASE" I was panicking so much it was hard to talk but I managed an OK. while I was getting ready that night i was putting on my dress and heels i heard a knock as i opened the door Hienz no HANS walked in "m'lady please go out with me tonight you will get hurt if you dont" Anna smirked "haha um no i have plans HIENZ" Hans looked up with anger " do NOT call me that then he slammed the door as he left. OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT ELSA i ran out the door. Elsa was finishing up the decorations as Anna knocked "Coming" Anna waited but when the door opened she was expecting a dress but Elsa was wearing a very reavealing outfit "tsk tsk Anna tsk tsk" Anna looked up "um" Elsa pulled her into her house "look I don't know if you like me...I don't know even know if you like women but i do know i like you and i wanna have..." Anna blushed "wanna have what" Elsa smiled "i wanna have SEX with you" Anna stopped and jumped on Elsa and kissed her Elsa was suprised but soon pulled her dress off and was unhooking her slid Elsa's dress down and saw no blushed "Whoops" Anna laughed and pulled her bra off. Elsa pulled Anna underwear off and started to rub her folds softly but got up to grab came back with something in her hands.A sex studied it soon Elsa set it down and kissed Anna then she forced Anna's legs open and her pussy was already wet with put one finger in and went in and out moaned and begged "please Elsa...Faster...Faster...ooooh" Elsa then blindfoled and handcuffed her to the grabbed the toy and put it in Anna "oooooh please...please...faster...faster...ELSA" Elsa smiled took the toy out and made her flip over and put in her asshole "oh Elsa...Oh god"Elsa finally stopped and then released Anna but Anna handcuffed Elsa and teased Anna played with her folds "Anna i need to feel you inside me NOW" Anna put two fingers in and went in and out as fast as she possibly could "OH...ANNA...IM...IM...CUMMING..." right as she finished she cummed a lot. Anna grabbed the toy and put in in Elsa "OH GOD...PLEASE DONT STOP PLEASE...OH GOD...YOUR MAKING ME SO WET...PLEASE...ANNA" Elsa screamed and Anna was fucking me i couldn't help but beg and scream i NEEDED her in me. She started to stop and i asked if she wanted me to make her cum " OF COURSE" Anna screamed "Ok but it might be rough..." Anna just nodded.I grabbed a huge dildo from my room and walked over to Anna she was blindfolded so i pet two fingers in her "oooh Elsaa please" Elsa started to go faster then put the dildo in "OH GOD" i pounded Anna till she was SCREAMING and BEGGING "ELSA PLEASE OOOH IT'S COMING OOOOOOOOH" then her whole body quivered and her legs were jelly as the cum rushed out of her.Elsa licked all the cum up and Anna smiled and said "why don't we shower fuck"Elsa smirked guided Anna into the shower put on her strap-on put one of Anna's lrgs up and put the dildo in her "oh that...feels...OOH" Anna started to cum so Elsa dove underneath her and caught it in her mouth "Can I have a turn to fuck you Elsa" She looked at Anna and nodded. Anna fucked her until sunrise thats when elsa cummed in Anna's mouth and Anna stopped and looked at Elsa and said "one more time" so Elsa decided to fuck her in pussy and Anna sat right on the dildo on Elsa's lap and Anna cummed and then fuck Elsa right in the pussy by putting two fingers in and made her cum all over then they had toreport to work but they did it again right after work.


End file.
